


Mopey

by Elucreh



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elucreh/pseuds/Elucreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elucreh: Brendon is <a href="http://twitter.com/brendonuriesays/status/3377857494">SERENADING SARAH</a>. Idec that it's only on twitter, OH MY GOD MY HEART JUST MELTED<br/>Harriet_vane: Awwww! Do we think this means she's gone home? If she has I bet mopey Brendon is mopey.<br/>Elucreh: Clearly, he needs his drummer to cuddle him until he feels better<br/>Sunsetmog: Someone should tell me about those cuddles. Just saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mopey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/gifts).



Brendon is being melodramatic. "She's goooooone," he moans, and flops backward onto the sofa, one arm draping artistically to the floor. "She left me, Zack, and I'm all alooooone."

Zack snorts and turns the page in his magazine.

"Also, that was an awesome kiss good-bye," Brendon adds mournfully. "An awesome, awesome kiss good-bye, and now I'm horny. And sad. Sadly horny."

Dallon raises his eyebrows. "So go jerk off."

"By _myself_?" Brendon asks, in an exaggeratedly tiny hurt voice. "When just a few hours ago she was here _with_ me? I wouldn't have the heart, Dallon, I would wilt in the face of smelling her perfume and knowing she wasn't _there with me_."

"So go do that," Ian says, not even looking up from transcribing the unplugged shredding he's been doing. "And then you won't be horny anymore."

Brendon glares at him and then flings his arm across his eyes. "Alooooooooooooone," he repeats, flailing with the other hand.

"What are we," Spencer says dryly, "chopped liver?"

"Boys, Spencer, you are boys, and I cannot have sex with you."

Spencer opens his mouth.

"_Anymore_, Spencer, jeez, _anymore_, I cannot have sex with boys because I have a beautiful girlfriend and I am fond of her, even if she loves her stupid kids more than she loves me and their parents could only give her a few days off. I would support her, Spencer, in the lifestyle to which I am accustomed--"

"Eating corn chips for dinner three days in a row?" Dallon interposes, but Brendon sweeps on.

"But no, she has all these silly ideas about _liking her job_ and _loving the kids_ and _not following you around the world, Brendon, that's what you have Zack for_," he finishes, and pouts elaborately.

"Not exactly," Zack corrects him. "As in, following you to Starbucks, yes. Following you to your bunk to make out with you and pull your hair, which I would be mad about you letting me know last night except the knowledge was already burned into my brain by that guy in Kansas two years ago, not so much."

Brendon huffs and hurls himself off the couch. "None of you understand my pain," he says, curling his arms around himself. "I am going to my bunk to be pathetically alone with the smell of Sarah's shampoo."

It's a little surprising for Spencer, going to his bunk for socks fifteen minutes later, to realise that this is actually what Brendon _is_ doing. That is, he's lying on his side, nose close to the pillow, and thumbing through the stupid little digital photo keychain that Sarah and Regan had put together for a beginning-of-tour gift.

He pauses, leaning against the wall above Brendon's bunk. "You okay, B?"

Brendon gives him a tiny smile. "I--yeah. Mostly. Just...she left, you know?"

Spencer sighs and pats Brendon's hand. "You'll see her soon," he promises.

"I know," Brendon says. "I just..." He trails off.

Spencer looks at him consideringly for a moment. "How invested are you in preserving the smell of her shampoo?" he asks, finally.

Brendon blinks at him. "Why?"

Spencer rolls his eyes. "Scoot over," he says, and climbs in next to Brendon, slinging an arm over his waist. Brendon curls against him with a soft sound of contentment.

"Want to tell me about the time Sarah met Princess Jasmine at Disneyland again?" he offers, after a minute, and he can feel Brendon's grin smooshed against his neck.

"Nah," Brendon says. "Just this is good."


End file.
